Fallen Angel
by Piro the Renagade writer
Summary: A shootoff from my uncompleted fic, Shadow I would reccomend reading that first. Kratos is on Derris Kharlan when he gets an unsuspected visitor of sorts. Rated T for...something.


Another day, another fan fic. This one will tie in with my story "Shadow" eventually.

Disclaimer: I do not own ToS, Namco does, lucky dogs...

Here's teh story!

**Fallen Angel**

The comet known as Derris Kharlan drifted through space like a lost planet, the endless supply of mana it contained made a large tail behind it. Hidden within the confines of this comet were staircases, mazes, and even cities and complete castles. One lone figure lurked through this giant comet of mana, he had red-brownish hair, and was a tall man standing at 6 foot 2 inches, his sword handle gleamed in the light of the mana. His name was Kratos Aurion. He was the last surviving member of an organization named Cruxis, which was made up almost entirely of half elves. And though he did not look it, he was over 4,000 years old. In those 4,000 years he had helped save the world twice, the last time being a few months ago. He had left his son, Lloyd, on the new world. Kratos had already done as his son requested and discarded all of Cruxis' former expheres into space.

It was strange, with his last journey there were so many faults by Lloyd and company, that he felt obligated to help them. First they went on the journey of regeneration, which, as they found out, ended up being a big fraud. Then they tried to use the Summon Spirits' power to split the worlds from their constant flow of mana between each other, they found out that was not the way to save the worlds. Then they tried to save their good friend, Colette, and found out that was a failed plight, only to be utilized by Cruxis for Martel's reawakening.

Finally, they got it into their heads what they needed to do to save the worlds, or reunite them. Unfortunately, it meant Kratos' life. They found a way around that, though. And eventually destroyed Mithos, and reunited the worlds with the help of the fabled Eternal Sword.

Overall, it was a journey filled with twists and turns at every corner.

Kratos looked up at the darkness of space. Mithos was gone, Martel was definitely gone, and his friend Yuan had chosen to stay with the reunited worlds, continuing his organization of the Renegades as a soldier-for-hire sort of business. It wasn't exactly peaceful, but Yuan was never peaceful.

He was all alone, drifting through space, until he would someday die. He discarded his Cruxis Crystal with the rest of the expheres. The effects the crystal had given him, angel strength, angelic powers, and anti-aging, were wearing off. He was already developing faint wrinkles. It seemed like age was finally catching up with him.

_Kratos…_

The voice was distant, yet close at the same time. Kratos looked around. "Who is there?" he called. Though he knew no one would respond.

_It is I Kratos, your old friend…_

"Mithos," Kratos yelled, "How are you still alive!"

_Silly Kratos, you should know why I am not dead. Well, I'm as dead as you can physically be, but my mind and sanity remain intact. _

"What sanity?" Kratos asked into the darkness, "I was under the impression you lost it all during your insane attempt to revive Martel."

_Ah Kratos, always with the sharp tongue. When I physically died, I still left behind traces of my existence. Lloyd's wings? Do you think he actually conjured them on his own? Certainly, the Angelus Project crystal would be powerful enough to make them. Actually no. It was I who helped conjure them. Unwillingly, of course, but I helped anyway. _

"So, what now? Are you going to haunt me until I am tortured into insanity by your voice?"

_Well, that was the original plan, but I have a much better idea. Observe. _

Kratos' finger moved. Well, it moved, but he didn't cause it. Kratos looked at his hand, it was now making random movements, such as balling into a fist, fingers moving rapidly, and even obscene hand gestures.

"What have you done Mithos!"

_You really want to know? I found a way to control peoples' bodies at will. Currently, I am only controlling your hand as a demonstration. I could take over your whole body no problem. In fact, I plan to. _

"You're still insane Mithos"

_You mean brilliant? Why yes, I am. You see, using one of the monsters left here, I was able to control it for a brief amount of time. Unfortunately, monsters are not well-adapted to containing souls for long, and that creature died soon afterward. It took me ages to find you. And then I developed my plan. To take over your body, and kill you. _

"Sounds pretty thorough. Though, you're forgetting that my body does not get possessed easily. You've already tried it once, and failed."

_Kratos, Kratos, Kratos. I am much more able to take your body in this form. Besides, your immunity to everything is wearing off. Your angel senses and defenses. They are all going away. But enough talk. Let's get down to business…_

Just then, Kratos' body moved forward. Again, he did not command it too.

"Mithos! Get out of me!"

_Never! As soon as you crash into the reunited worlds, I will be able to exact my revenge upon Lloyd! _

"NO!" Kratos yelled, "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO KILL MY SON!"

_Oh, I'm not going to KILL him._ Kratos' body moved to the edge of a nearby cliff. _I have much better plans. _He jumped.

Kratos floated a little until Mithos forcefully opened Kratos' angel wings. They then flew in the direction of the reunited world. It was still visible to Derris Kharlan. Once Kratos got into the outer reaches of the planet, Mithos closed the wings.

Kratos hurtled towards the planet at gathering speed. He tried to take flight, but couldn't. Mithos was preventing all that.

A long tunnel of light, Anna at the end.

Kratos landed.

Lloyd and Colette walked on Ossa trail, and saw it.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Well, I hope that ties up what all you people who read Shadow wanted to know about Kratos in ch. 2. Giant sorry to people who have been waiting to some kind of writing to me. (very little of you) Now that it's Summer, I probably will write more. Maybe more Tales of SymPHONYa for all you humor fans. Until next time…

PeAcE!


End file.
